Gifts
by SuperNeos2
Summary: Beth's necklace and Carl's hat. Two gifts from parents. Carl/Beth


Disclaimer: Don't own Walking Dead

Title: Gifts

Pairing: Carl/Beth

Summary: Beth's necklace and Carl's hat. Two gifts from parents

AN: **More Carl/Beth. Loved the feedback I got from my first oneshot so here's a second one.**

Carl was gazing out from the top of the guard tower his dad told him to keep watch in. No new dangerous activity had occurred since the throw out attempt by Andrew and Oscar. The two of them were gonna force the group to leave the prison after Maggie killed Thomas to protect her sister, Beth, from getting her head cut off.

Turns out the morons left the gate to Cell Block A opened and let in a swarm of walkers. They had no problem taking them out, but Andrew and Oscar were still threatening to kick them out back on the road. Carl was sure that only he saw it, but Daryl and his father Rick shot the two men in the head during the confusion of the walker cleaning. Rick covered his and Daryl's actions by saying it was most likely friendly fire that hit them and told T-Dog and Hershel, who survived his amputation, to start burning the bodies.

Carl left his dad and Daryl alone, knowing why they did what they did and if he had to, Carl would've done it himself. They did the right thing and everyone knew it. His mom knew, Carol knew, Glenn knew, everyone knew. They were doing this to protect the group from having to leave and being forced to go back on the road. Now, if Axel and Big Tiny didn't try and kick them out, things would be fine.

Focusing on his watch, Carl relayed what he saw.

No walkers. No crazy living people. No nothing.

The door to the tower opened behind him. Carl turned around to see his crush, Beth Greene, standing there, looking frightened. Carl didn't blame her. Not even a few hours ago was she almost murdered by a psychotic prisoner. Carl offered her a tip of the hat and a smile. "Hey," he greeted.

Beth smiled back at him, "Hey Carl."

Carl took a quick look over the perimeter to make sure he didn't miss anything and looked back to Beth. "What are you doing up here?"

"Rick said to relieve you from watch." She answered. Carl nodded and made a move to leave before he felt her hand grab his. Carl looked over in confusion. Beth looked a little embarrassed, "I don't wanna be alone after…well, you know."

Carl knew and understood that she was scared to be alone after almost getting killed. Being pretty sure that he wasn't needed anywhere else for the moment; Carl decided that he could keep her company. Beth took Carl's original spot and started to do what he was doing before. Looking at an empty land with no signs of anything happening any time soon.

Carl noticed after a minute that Beth was playing with her necklace. She was twirling it in her finger and held it in her hand afterwards for a moment before starting again. "That necklace must be special," he noted.

Beth smiled, "Yeah. It was my mom's. She gave it to me when I performed in my first musical when I was twelve."

"You performed?" Carl asked. He knew that she could sing, remembering the night when they cleared out the first part of the prison. He didn't know that she performed. He would have to ask her to perform for him one day.

"Yeah. She was so proud of me. I'll always remember her smile when she gave it to me." She smiled sadly. "I miss her so much." She wiped the tears from her eyes that were pent-up from her almost murder and the memories of her mother.

"I bet you do," Carl nodded. "She was your mother afterall. It makes sense that that necklace is important to you." He took off his hat. "My hat is important to me too."

"Because your dad gave it to you, right?"

Carl nodded. "He gave it to me after I got shot. Said I was in the club with him." He laughed at the memory. He put the hat back on, "I always wanted to wear this hat and when Dad gave it to me, I was so happy, even if I had to get shot to get it."

"It looks good on you," Beth complimented, giggling at the way Carl's face turned red when she complimented him. She knew he liked her and she kinda liked him too. He saved her life many times when they were on the road and he was such a cute and sweet kid.

"You're necklace looks good on you too." Carl complimented back, Beth's face turning red too. Carl looked away nervously, "Beth?" She looked to him. "Maybe we can…I don't know…hang out together sometime?" Carl felt like smacking himself for sounding like an idiot. He might not have much, if any, experience with asking girls out but he knew that you weren't supposed to act like a stuttering mess.

Beth smiled at him and pulled the small boy into a hug. "I would love to."

Carl grinned and wrapped his arms around her, missing the small smile his dad had while looking in the glass from the door.

Rick had come looking for Carl, knowing that he sent Beth up to relieve him. When he didn't come back, Rick was ready to kill another prisoner if they touched his kid. When he made it to the guard tower to ask Beth if she knew where he was going, he caught them embracing in a hug. Knowing what was going on, Rick left them to be alone, proud that his son found someone in this mess.

End of Gifts

I love that ending.

I totally think that Rick and/or Daryl will kill a prisoner at some point.


End file.
